Smile
by CollabLissieandBrookie
Summary: Emmett McCarty hasn't had the best school years, he's so close to giving up. How does a boy with ocean blue eyes and blonde angel hair, of all people, change him? Em/J SLASH! Lemons in later chapters! ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll so this is a collab story with Brookie Bea and Lissie Boo..This story is slash! Emmett and Jasper...So heres the first chappie! Enjoy! Oh and this story will mainly be Emmett's POV we'll let you know if that changes!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own twilight we just like making the male characters do it in the butt ;)**

The blood trickled down my hand into the school bathroom sink, the teacher was behind me waiting till I finished so she could escort me to the by principal office. Sixth grade wasn't working out for me as expected, not that school ever really did anything for me. I've still got three more years till I can offically quit, and I can't wait. I don't think they want me in school anyway, I bet _they_ can't wait. Of course they act like they want me for apperances but I know what they're really thinking. This is my tenth school in the past six years and I'm just waiting till they decide where to put me next. I live in a foster home with two other kids that really want nothing to do with me, I don't blame them for giving up, I think I would've gave up sooner than they did if I was them. Maybe thats just me. I look at myself in the mirror and my shoulders straighten.

I'm not anywhere near small when you look at me. I could pull off being fifteen or sixteen easily. I could also hold up a pretty damn good fight if I wanted to, which is exactly how I ended up in this fuck up. I don't have the most pretty anger outbursts, so when I get made fun of from my size or that I don't have any _real _parents...I just...Don't think...

I used my strength for something good today though. I felt so proud of myself, knowing I finally did something right. I didn't even care when the teacher was dragging me to the principals office. I knew I did good, of course I did! Even though them beautiful blue eyes had tears and shock written in them I also seen trust and thankfulness and even heroship! I blame myself for not smiling at the boy with the blue eyes, I would have.

If I knew how?

**A/N: So that's the first chapter! Reviews make me happy and it makes Emmett strip so review! Oh and go read Brookie Bea's other story Death of me (Ed/Jas) and Lissie Boo's story One Night or More (Em/Bella)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to the story! Enjoy we hope you like the first chapter!**

**Were friends now, right?**

**CHAPTER 2**

We're having lunch outside today because of the nice weather, but really I could care less. I prefer the indoors where you can control the temperature. I used to like the outdoors, really I did.I always liked to run in the rain while it rained or play in the snow while it snowed; I loved to run in the woods and pretend to be a wild boy. I loved every second of it, until I didn't have time to do the things I loved doing so much. Once Mom died I didn't really think anything was interesting, I never had a Dad he left before I was born. Anyway school was mostly just a waste of time, I could be doing something so much better right now, I used to think. I never thought what this would do to my future because I just figured we all died young anyway. I've been from foster home to foster home over and over again never really satisfied with who was taking care of me.

They weren't Mom, so they weren't important.

I think I could eventually come to tolerate them, hell maybe even like them, but I still think it would be a waste of time. Better things to do, you know. I was currently eating pizza which it seemed school's always had. I never got that though I mean school's are all for having healthy students but yet they always had pizza or cookies. I never ate lunch at school I always packed, I usually had a turkey sandwich, a soda, then some pretzels, my favorite, but since I forgot to pack everything last night I didn't have time to do it this morning. I was alone too, just the way I like it. I sit in the back of the cafeteria alone at a six seat table all to myself somtimes Paul would sit with me but he hardly comes to school, only on Tuesdays and Thursdays he says it's because they always serve nachos on those days. I guess you could say that he's my only friend.

Sad right?

Once I finally arived at middle school and got the feeling of it I noticed that we seem to grow a large amount in a short time. Maybe it's because of the older kids around us or how the teachers treat us. Even though I said we grow up faster I never said in a mature way. There always seems to be a fight, everyday or at least once a week. The fights are either about strength, bullying, or you just plain out hate each other.

Lunch has never been at all exciting all you do is eat after a long day and talk to friends, if you have any of course. I don't really consider myself a good guy; My temper is for shit so getting on my bad side will be the last time you do. I might be a little too impatient as well, nothing gets on my nerves more than having to wait for somthing for long periods of time.

I see them in the corner of my eye at first, their large fat bodies easy for me to spot. Eighth graders think only about themselves seeing people below them as children, when really they're just as childish as any thirteen year old boy. I also see the poor boy stuck in their trap. He's so small and skinny compared to them. They push him first, he falls to the ground but slowly trys to get back up only to be kicked back down again. I hated watching fights never liked the drama they all seemed to have. I'd rather you just get on with life without an enemy.

Sometimes you can't choose an enemy, they just attract to you.

That's also the other fucked up part, usually the people who attract the douche's are the small and nerdy type people. I really have never experienced this because I've always been bigger than my class and have never been picked on, but seeing other people being bullied really pisses me off.

I really hate when someone picks on someone smaller than them. They think that it makes them cool but really it just makes them pussies. If they can't pick on someone their own size or bigger than them then they don't need to pick on someone smaller than them because nine times out of ten they won't fight back.

I watched the bullies pick on the small skinny boy. I couldn't just sit back and watch him get beat up, I had to do something.

I got up from my table and walked over to where they were standing. "Hello boys, is there a problem here?"

"No, not at all. Just messing with our boy Jazzy here."

"Well, it doesn't look like he's enjoying what you're doing to him so I think you should back off."

"And if we don't?"

I smiled evilly at them "Well, if you don't you'll have to answer to me."

"We're not scared of you" And then I striked. My fist lashed out and hit the boy in front of me square in the nose; I could hear the bones in his nose crack. The other boys came out me. I stepped out the way and tripped one of the guys. I punched the other one in the stomach; he doubled over and grabbed his stomach. "Hm…scared now?" I said, laughing under my breath

.

I looked down at the skinny boy. He looked frightened. I held out my hand for him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up off of the ground. "I'm Emmett McCarty"

"Jasper Whitlock"

**A/N: Soooooo any thoughts? We'd LOVE to hear them :) -Brookie and Lissie 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Omg! We are so sorry this took so long! We had serious writers block and other stories to write. Its been hectic! But here we go! Enjoy chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer: No we do not own Twilight...But we do own a few posters. I wish we owned Jasper and Emmett though... **

I had a friend an actual friend.

After saving Jasper that day we became really close he was actually a really cool kid. We hung out together and we played video games. I felt like I could trust him. I knew he wasn't going to leave me. He wasn't going to abandon me. It felt good to have somebody I could trust and talk too, somebody to be there.

Currently Jasper was over my house and I was kicking his ass at Call of Duty when suddenly he paused the game. I looked over at him. "What's wrong? Mad your getting whipped?" I teased

He chuckled, "No...I just have a question"

Oh no, Jas and his questions...

"And I might have an answer" I said. Jasper chuckled again.

"Why?"

I looked over at him confused, "Why what? Why am I beating your ass at this game? Simple I'm better than you" Ugh, Jas and his riddles. They get annoying after awhile. Seriously who talks in fucking riddles all the time?

Again he chuckled "No, ass face. Why did you help me that day?"

We're doing this now? really?

"Because" I simply said

"Because why? Why didn't you just sit there like everybody else?" Are you being for real Jasper, seriously?

"Because you didn't deserve that. You didn't do anything to those boys but still they pushed you around. I guess I just felt like I had to stop them." I said.

I don't think there was any other logical explanation than that, but hey you never know with Jasper.

"Well, thank you. You don't know how much it meant to me. No matter how often I've been bullied no ones ever saved me."

Ok enough with the hero worship...Well, I think so at least...I mean, it feels good. I like being high praised in Jasper's book. "Really its no big deal, Jas but your welcome"

"Can I tell you something?' Jasper asked.

"Sure" I say as I turn and get comfy I don't know how long he'll be.

"I've never had a real friend before and I'm really glad your my friend"

Him saying that surprised me a little, I really wasn't expecting him to say that. I'm kinda glad he did though, it boosts' up my ego like a motherfucker, it feels good. Being wanted and not for the bad reasons like most times.

"I've never had a real friend before either. I'm really glad were friends too though" And I meant it completely. Jas has really grown on me for the past month and I don't think thats going to change. In a completely weird way he reminds me of my of my other foster parents' dog. His name was Pluto and he was the most cuteist damn thing I had ever seen. When Pluto didn't know you very well he'd hide from you as best as he could, tail between his legs, big eyes, and stiff body, just itchin' to bolt. When he got used to you was it was a whole different story. He was playful and loud and just a plain happy puppy! He was the only reason I stayed there.

Pluto died by being hit by a car.

I left a week later.

To me Jas is Pluto and I'll protect him better than I did before. I turn back to Jasper and smile, his big blue eyes shine, literally, he's the only guy I know that has shining eyes, and strangly enough they work for him.

We go back to our game and of course I kick his ass! Sighing in defeat he walks away and goes upstairs for some drinks and snacks. I hear him say hello at the top of the stairs and turn my head to see Rose. Apparently to Paul she a complete "babe", I don't see the turn on.

All I see is the devil.

"So Em I was wonderin' why the little fag boy keeps coming over?"

Did she say "fag"...Maybe I didn't hear her correctly.

"Repeat that to me again Rose I don't think I heard you" My eyes are blazing into her eyes and I stand up from the couch only a table between us, but maybe not for long.

"I said, Emmett 'Why do you keep bringing over a fag into this house don't you know his kind works with the devil, he might turn you?'"

Oh you gotta be shitting me.

"Rose I won't be responsable for my actions if another word comes from that big mouth of yours." I almost feel like I'm shaking.

"That boy will not be in my eye sight again you under stand me Emmett McCarty!" Can I kill her...Please? Maybe shaving her head is even better...Nah, killing her would be would be best but because I'm actually in my right mind I don't intend to get sent away to juvie again, in solitary confinement. And a straight jacket

"Rose go preach your shit to someone who actually gives a fuck about what you say."

Good luck finding one.

She narrows her eyes at me and turns to leave with a safisfiled smirk on her face.

"Fine burn in hell for all I care but when it's time you finally realize your sins don't be running to God for help." And with that she's gone and up the stairs.

Bitch

Jasper sure is taking his time but I've spoken too soon as soon as I think he's coming down the stairs with a bag of Honey BarBQ chips apparently it's both our favorite chip and some bottles of Coke, Pepsi be damned. We quit playing games for a while and just watch TV. When Jasper and I were first getting to know each other we really didn't know what to say. I talked mostly and Jasper just commented on a few things but that was pretty much it. He sat at mine and Paul's table and no one has picked on him since, at least from what I know of. He's still a quiet little guy, it feels weird saying that about a boy. I mean Jasper compared to me is like saying he's the chihuahua and I'm the St. Benard. But hey, he's still a growing boy, I don't think he's going to stay 5 feet forever.

Poor kid

"Hey Emmett, I've been thinking and well...Do you wanna come over my house?" Wow he's actually inviting me over his house! I smile and agree so we take the snacks back to the kitchen and we pass Rose in the living room watching some weird documentary shit. She catches my eye and I flip her off as I'm heading out the door after Jasper. I only know a little bit about Jasper's home life. I know he has a sister named Victoria and her boyfriend James. Apparently his parents are dead just like mine so I guess that's another reason we get along so well...We can relate. He told me that they moved here to move into his sister's boyfriend's house, and so here they are. It feels weird caring about someone again. I mean yeah I care about people and all but it's more of a protective feeling with Jasper, like I had with my mom.

Jasper says we're there a minute later when we arrive at a normal modern day house of a middle class family. It's cute and I can definitely say a girl lives here. There are flowers everywhere. "So" Jasper starts, "What do you think?"

"It's um...Green" I look down at him and laugh, he nods like he expected that sort of answer. "Um yeah, my sister's a floral designer so..." He trails off gestering to the amount of well bred flowers. No wonder the poor boy didn't ever invite me over.

Yeah and her boyfriend is okay with this?" Now I find that really hard to belive that his sister's boyfriend actually put's up with this especially if it's his house. "James is a giant pushover, he'd probably let her demolish the place and rebuild it if she asked." He laughs and it's so soft and addicting you just want to laugh with him, which is exactly what I do.

"So...You ready to meet my sister?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Don't worry. She'll love you" I sure hope so.

Well...Here goes nothing.

**A/N: Phew *wipes brow* that was long. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. We won't take as long next time. Review and tells us what you think. ~Lissie Boo and Brookie Bea**


End file.
